The present invention relates to a device for controlling tension of a tape for use in an automatic tape affixing apparatus for automatically affixing a tape of composite material on to the surface of an adhesion form having various contours to make a lamination of the tape.
In recent years, lightweight plate materials have been produced from a tape of composite material, i.e. a tape prepared by impregnating carbon fiber, aramid fiber or like reinforcing fiber with a thermosetting resin, by affixing the tape on the surface of an adhesion form (body) having specified contours to make a lamination, and thereafter subjecting the lamination to a curing treatment with application of heat and pressure. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 58-45057, for example, discloses a known method of automatically affixing such a tape of composite material. With this method, the tape is continuously paid off from a reel and pressed against the surface (curved surface) of the adhesion form with a press roller, the press roller is moved along a predetermined path to successively affix tape portions without leaving a clearance therebetween, and the tape affixing direction is changed from layer to layer, whereby a lamination is obtained.
In the tape affixing operation, torque is applied to a tape supply reel and a tape take-up reel so that a constant tension is always applied to the tape. However, it is unavoidable that the tension of the tape is varied due to the change in the feeding direction of the tape and in the feeding speed of the tape. When the tension of the tape is varied, the tape may slip on a tape positioning mechanism including a drive roller for feeding the tape or undesirable stretches. Consequently, errors may occur in an initial affixing position or other portions.